Casualidad
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Encontrarse con la misma persona en distintos lugares o situaciones no creía en ello... no podía ser casualidad. AU; [Drabbles] [En progreso]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta serie de Drabbles va dedicado para mi hermana **Ara OrtegaS92** que es bien fan de esta parejita, me disculpo por la tardanza se supone que era regalo de cumpleaños pero veo que no contemple el tiempo y por otra parte, me dedicaba a otros fics. Espero te guste hermana.

De ante mano espero que sea de su total agrado.

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo escribo por hobby, no lo hago con el fin de lucro solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Casualidad"**

**Capítulo 1: Papel.**

El viaje había sido largo, claramente distinguió la gran diferencia entre ambas aldeas. Al instalarse en un modesto apartamento que le ofreció la universidad, la rubia decide dar un paseo en su nuevo hogar para familiarizarse con el lugar; no obstante, permanecería seis meses allí. Seis meses sin sus amigos. Seis meses sin sus dos hermanos. Seis largos meses lejos de su querida aldea de la arena. Seis meses, para así retornar a su hogar como una gran profesional.

Deambulaba tranquilamente por la aldea volteando de un lado a otro deteniéndose en cada establecimiento que se le cruzara en el camino llamando su atención de lo que vendían respectivamente. Máxime, para saber en dónde abastecerse de comida o de cosas personales. No negaba que esa aldea era agradable.

Inesperadamente el viento soplo tan fuerte que Temari soltó el papel que tenía entre su mano derecha para poder proteger su rostro de esa ventisca. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, ese papel era muy importante para ella. Volteando en varias direcciones con desesperación.

―"_Donde está, donde está…"_ ―pensó la chica, quien seguía en busca del papel.

Mientras tanto, caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza; sin embargo, algo le obstruyo la visión. Su mano derecha sujeta el papel alcanzando a leer: _"Universidad de Konoha"_. Observando en varias direcciones para saber a quién le pertenecía aquel registro. Detenidamente se topa con una rubia que tal vez buscaba algo muy importante. Negando con la cabeza, dirige sus pasos hacia la propietaria de la hoja que buscaba.

― ¿Esto es lo que buscabas? ―dice el pelinegro, quien sostenía en su mano derecha un papel.

La rubia al escuchar la voz del individuo voltea a verlo. Sus ojos verdes hacen contacto visual con los orbes marrones del chico. Por escasos segundos se quedaron ahí parados como si el tiempo se detuviese por completo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Temari le arrebata el papel de la mano del chico que era de su propiedad no sin antes mirarle con desconfianza y no queriendo cruzar palabra alguna con aquel chico. La rubia apresuro más el paso y siguió su camino en dirección contraria al chico.

El chico con peinado de piña solo esboza una mueca en su rostro encogiéndose de hombros para proseguir su camino.

**Continuará…**

Cualquier queja, sugerencia o tomatazo si es que me lo merezco. Review, fav y follow también son bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2: Comida

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo escribo por hobby, no lo hago con el fin de lucro solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Casualidad"**

**Capítulo 2: Comida.**

Siguiendo la misma rutina de todos los días, lo primero que hacia al salir de la universidad era dirigirse a comer a aquel lugar concurrido por los jóvenes universitarios, docencia, catedráticos y uno que otro alumnado de preparatoria; al entrar al local busco un lugar moviendo la cabeza a diestra y siniestra. Después de algunos segundos encontró una mesa vacía; sin más, dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesa desocupada esquivando tranquilamente a los comensales que le impedían el paso para llegar hasta su destino, dejando sus cosas a un lado en la silla contigua para después sentarse.

― ¿Desea ordenar algo señorita? ―pregunta la azafata amablemente con una libreta y pluma en mano, lista para anotar la orden de la rubia.

―Lo mismo de siempre, por favor ―dice sin quitar la mirada de la calle.

Anota en la pequeña libreta― Está bien señorita ―sonríe― en un momento estará su orden.

―Gracias.

Después de varios minutos la azafata vuelve con la charola de comida de la chica dejándola en la mesa cuidadosamente― Que lo disfrute señorita, buen provecho.

Temari asiente.

Sin perder más el tiempo ya que lo ameritaba, tomo la cuchara para deleitarse con la comida, una exquisita sopa de _tofu_, desde la primera vez que había probado la sopa nunca pensó que alguien tendría la misma sazón de su difunta madre y saborear esa sopa era como estar en casa.

Melancolía.

―Disculpa ―dice el pelinegro cabeza de piña― ¿puedo sentarme?

Temari volteo a verlo, reconociendo al chico de hace días― _¡Es broma! _―pensó la ojiverde, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El chico pelinegro lo tomo como "si, adelante". La rubia vio cómo se sentaba en la silla de enfrente recargando el codo en la mesa para después dirigir su mirada marrón hacia la calle.

No podía ir mejor su día.

―Supongo que eres nueva aquí ―comenta.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―le mira estupefacta.

Sonríe― Ya veo ―la mira― lo note aquel día.

Temari desvía su mirada verde hacia la ventana viendo el reflejo de ambos― No te conozco y no debería darte explicaciones.

Resopla― ¿Por qué las mujeres deben de ser tan complicadas?

―Aunque debo de admitir algo.

―Qué cosa…

―Gracias por encontrar mi papel ―sonríe.

―No agradezcas, estabas en apuros ―coloca sus manos detrás de la cabeza― de no ser así no hubieras asistido a clases ―extiende su mano derecha― soy Shikamaru.

―Es un gusto Shikamaru ―aceptando el apretón de mano― soy Temari.

―Pues bienvenida a la aldea de Konoha ―dice el chico.

La rubia solo atina a reír.

**Continuará…**

Quiero agradecer en general a **Ara OrtegaS92** y** Rivaille987 **por apoyar este fic, muchas gracias por leer.

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, tomatazo son bienvenido si es que lo merezco. Review, fav y follow también son bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo 3: Helado

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Casualidad"**

**Capítulo 3: Helado.**

Temari había escuchado de otras bocas que él era el perezoso número uno pero sin duda el estudiante más inteligente de todos los tiempos que haya tenido la Aldea de Konoha. Nadie se comparaba con el chico al tener una mente tan privilegiada como la de Shilamaru Nara.

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de la Aldea, siguiendo su camino de todos los días. Un día tan monótono como cualquier otro ya que su rutina de la rubia no cambio nada en absoluto. Llevaba dos semana sin ver al chico cabeza de piña y no negaba que, aunque no lo conocía del todo… la pasaba muy bien con el chico aunque mantuviese conversaciones cortas con él, cuándo se encontraban en el mismos lugar.

Colocando una mano en su barbilla, se puso a meditar _"No existen las coincidencias_", se dijo así misma moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro―_"Sería el colmo de topármelo nuevamente"_ ―pensó la rubia frunciendo el ceño fijando su mirada al cielo por una milésimas de segundos. Para después devolver su vista en un local de helado. Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro; sin dudarlo, dirige sus pasos hacia el local y única heladería de la aldea. Temari siempre tuvo la curiosidad de probar uno de esos alimentos congelados que tanto hablaban con fascinación.

Al entrar en el establecimiento, no se sorprendió que estuviese lleno. Sin más retraso, se acerca al mostrador para pedir su orden la cual le ofrecieron una cartilla mirando la lista que le ofrecían, tomando su tiempo en escoger. Todo se veía apetecible con aquellas imágenes alusivas del producto.

Sentado en una mesa con sus amigos, observo a la chica entrar al establecimiento y sin perder cada movimiento de ella, la siguió con sus orbes grisáceos. Esperando el momento en que la rubia tomara asiento para hacerle compañía. No obstante y sin explicación alguna, se levanta y se dirige hacia la chica sentándose frente a ella; la cual, no paso desapercibido el asombro de los amigos de joven Nara, mirándose unos a otros boquiabiertos al verlo con una chica.

―Con que volvemos a encontrarnos ¿eh? ―se sienta en la silla de enfrente colocando el codo en la mesa para recargarse y mirarla con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Eres tú de nuevo ―arquea una ceja― no será que me estas siguiendo ―le cuestiona al chico azabache― ¿Seguro que no eres un acosador o qué?

―Nada de eso… tal vez sea coincidencia―se encoge de hombros despreocupado.

― ¿Coincidencia? ―le mira.

Shikamaru asiente sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras que Temari cruza los brazos devolviéndole el gesto al chico preparatoriano.

Ambos quedaron en silencio total.

**Continuará...**

Cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica es bienvenida; hasta tomatazo sí me lo merezco. Espero sea de su total agrado este capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4: Lluvia

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Casualidad"**

**Capítulo 4: Lluvia.**

Llevaba todo el día lloviendo en la Aldea de Konoha sin descanso alguno para los habitantes ya que les impedía llegar a sus hogares, pero para la dueña de ojiverde no era así. Temari abre lentamente sus parpados, ella y otras personas más esperaban a que la lluvia disminuyera su fuerza la cual no contaba que el día se descompusiera tan repentinamente y sin embargo no llevaba consigo el paraguas al igual que las otras personas que se refugiaban de la lluvia. No sin antes recordar el pequeño dialogo con aquel chico.

―_Nada de eso… tal vez sea coincidencia _―se encoge de hombros despreocupado.

― _¿Coincidencia?_ ―le mira.

Moviendo bruscamente la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, la rubia reprime ese recuerdo de su cabeza ¿Por qué seguía pensando en la conversación que mantuvo con el chico cabeza de piña? Realmente no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación del día anterior, ya que, sin motivo alguno, no quiso hablar más del tema dejando al chico genio en la heladería. Temari suspiro fastidiada, volteando su cabeza en todas direcciones no recordaba que estuviese tan lleno el lugar, sí que había perdido la noción del tiempo estando allí encerrada. Acto que, agacha su mirada para revisar la hora en el celular que sostenían sus manos.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles que estaba vacías, deteniéndose por unos segundos observo a través del vidrio a la chica rubia que estaba parada sin que ella lo notase. No obstante, toca el vidrio del recinto. La rubia no hizo caso pero otra persona sí.

―Dis-Disculpa, creo que te ha-habla ese chico ―dice la peliazul señalando hacia afuera.

― ¿A mí? ―extrañada, voltea para ver quién era. Temari no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido la sonrisa del chico― ¡Otra vez tú Skikamaru, esto es enserio!

―Hay al-algo en que pu-pueda ayudarte ―menciona la chica.

―Gracias, pero no ―abandonado el lugar, se dispone a caminar entre la lluvia ganándose el murmullo de la gente.

― ¡Oye, espera! ―exclama.

― ¡Déjame en paz! ―caminaba entre el chubasco lo más rápido posible no queriendo hablar.

― ¡Temari!

Deteniendo sus pasos y rápidamente se gira hacia el chico cabeza de piña. Alzando el brazo para determinar una distancia que los separase.

―Solo… quería darte esto, supuse que no te diste cuenta que lo habías olvidado ― saca de su mochila el chaleco que normalmente utilizaba para la escuela.

Temari reprime las palabras al ver la prenda, ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse del chaleco? ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza?, sintiendo su cara arder coloreándose sus mejillas de color carmesí.

―Gracias ―avergonzada.

―No agradezcas ―sonríe el chico.

**Continuará...**

Cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica es bienvenida; hasta tomatazo sí es que me lo merezco. Espero sea de su total agrado este capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5: Nubes

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Casualidad"**

**Capítulo 5: Nubes.**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que el chico genio le había entregado personalmente a la chica de la Arena una prenda que olvido el día que se encontraron en la cafetería; sin embargo, cargaba con aquella prenda de la chica ya que como era de esperarse, siempre se reencontraban en algún establecimiento por azares del destino. Recostado en el césped con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, Shikamaru solo se dedicaba a observar las nubes como una rutina diaria antes de regresar a su hogar.

La ojiverde caminaba lentamente disfrutando de un paseo por la tarde antes de regresar a su casa para hacer sus deberes de la escuela, no obstante, a lo lejos, sus ojos visualizan a cierto muchacho con peinado de piña. De cierta forma le alegraba ver al chico desde aquel día lluvioso, que, por lo tanto, estaba tan agradecida con él, apresurando sus pasos, estaba decidida a hablarle.

Alegría.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora yo soy la que te encuentra! ―dibuja una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica― ¡Eh! Temari.

―Que malagradecido, al menos un "Hola" ―hace comillas con los dedos― ¿No lo crees?

―Que fastidio ―cierra sus ojos y frunce el ceño.

―Hasta cuando vas a dejar de quejarte ―coloca amabas manos en la cintura― ¡Eh!

― ¿Siempre me reprocharas eso de mí? ―resopla― ¿porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?

Sin hacer caso a las palabras del pelinegro se sienta al lado del genio, dejando sus cosas a un lado― y tú no dejaras de ser el vago número uno ¿verdad?

Shikamaru desvía su mirada hacia ella y comienza a reír, acto que contagia a la chica pelirrubia.

Cesando sus risas ambos chicos.

―Este es mi pasatiempo favorito, me gusta venir aquí después de la escuela ―fija nuevamente su mirada marrón al cielo.

―Bueno, gracias por el dato. Tal vez venga por aquí más seguido ―sonríe. Temari, hace lo mismo que el pelinegro. Debía admitir que en su aldea no se podría admirar un cielo azul gracias a las tormentas de arenas―. ¿Qué tanto me miras? ―dándose cuenta que la miraban esos ojos marrones penetrantes.

―Nada… ―vuelve a clavar su mirada en su acompañante quien se robaba toda su atención… admitía que era una chica linda.

Confundido.

En ese momento, las nubes le ayudarían a meditar mejor ante lo sucedido y más si tendría que lidiar con esa chica de ahora en adelante, no es que no le agradase estar con ella sino que le gustaba pasar tiempo con la rubia.

**FIN.**

Espero les haya gustado este quinto capitulo, así como yo disfrute escribirlo. Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar a quienes siguen este fic. Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sonrisa

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo escribo por hobby, no lo hago con el fin de lucro solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Casualidad"**

**Capítulo 6: Sonrisa.**

Otro día más en la cual se encontraron, para ambos ya era común toparse en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, a cualquier día de la semana, a decir verdad, para Temari ya no le sorprendía en absoluto. El sol estaba en lo más alto del firmamento indicando el medio día, sentados en una banca, sin decir nada, solo disfrutaban del momento, disfrutar del lugar en la que fueron aparar. La sombra del árbol de cerezo les cubría de los rayos del sol y la brisa golpeaba sus rostros con suma delicadeza.

―Qué hermoso lugar, es tan tranquilo ―dice mientras cerraba sus ojos― nunca había venido por aquí ―confiesa.

―Pensé que ya habías recorrido toda la aldea, Temari ―la mira de reojo.

―No he tenido la oportunidad porque he estado ocupada con la escuela ―continua― he de agradecer que nos encontráramos y me trajeras hasta aquí, necesitaba distraerme.

―No se de que te preocupas, si vas muy bien en la escuela.

―Lo sé, pero lo hago para enorgullecer a mis hermanos ―sonríe.

El chico pelinegro voltea a verla, era la primera vez que escuchaba a la chica mencionar a su familia, siendo ella la mayor; no obstante, le quedo claro que debía dar el ejemplo. Asintió, quedándose así, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, solo su mirada marrón se enfocó en la hermosa sonrisa de la chica de la aldea de la Arena. Una sonrisa perfecta que para el genio de Konoha le gustaba mas que a ninguna otra que haya visto.

―Sabes, no sé si ya te lo han dicho… ―dice mientras se ponía de pie y coloca sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza― pero tienes una hermosa sonrisa, Temari ―comienza a caminar.

― ¡Eh! ―voltea a verlo sorprendida, pero para su desgracia ya no estaba a su alcance. Su visión solo lo observaba desde lejos.

Temari no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de color carmín por lo que escucho del pelinegro cabeza de piña; sin más, sintiendo un vuelco al corazón. Colocando una mano en el pecho solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzada.

Elevando nuevamente su mirada sin perder ese color en sus mejillas que se instaló, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Si lo pensaba bien, era la primera persona que se abría y precisamente con ella.

Incertidumbre.

Empero, los sentimientos empezaron hacer de las suyas, su corazón empezaba a latir a gran velocidad. Recargándose en el respaldo de la banca, Temari inflo los cachetes, le agradaba estar con el chico, con la única persona en la cual logro construir cierto lazo especial.

**Continuará…**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar a quienes siguen este fic. Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7: Amigos

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo escribo por hobby, no lo hago con el fin de lucro solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Casualidad"**

**Capítulo 7: Amigos.**

Como si fuese la rutina de siempre, los dos chicos caminaban por las calles de Konoha, platicando alegremente cosas triviales.

―No creo que mis hermanos hagan ese tipo de cosas ―ríe.

― ¿Segura? Porque en la forma en que te expresas de ellos me da a entender que son algo…

―Fríos ―termina la oración del chico― los conozco perfectamente, Shikamaru. Soy su hermana.

El joven del clan Nara se queda en silencio, reflexionando, analizando cualquier situación entre ellos.

―Esa mirada la conozco ―voltea a verlo señalando con el dedo índice― en verdad que no puedes disimular al menos un poco.

―Vaya, vaya, con que aquí estas Shikamaru y veo que estas muy bien acompañado ―dice con una sonrisa altanera.

―Que fastidio, Kiba ―coloca sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

―Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos ―menciona la pelirrubia siendo amigable con los dos chicos.

― ¡Y eso que, Ino! ―exclama el castaño. Rock Lee se acerca al oído susurrándole algunas palabras― ¡Oh, con que es tu novia! ―con mirada picara― que bien te lo tenías escondido. Si es así, los dejamos solos ¡Andando chicos, alcancemos a Naruto!

Shikamaru se cubre la cara con una de sus manos ocultando un poco el rubor carmesí en sus mejillas. Mientras que Temari solo los mira con una ceja elevada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Empero, sus amigos del pelinegro sí que eran raros además de idiotas.

― ¡Nos vemos mañana, Shikamaru! ―se despide Chouji con el brazo levantado.

― ¡Que tengas una linda tarde, Shikamaru! ―dice Ino.

Al verlos alejarse y seguir murmurando sobre ellos dos, la chica de la Arena agacha su mirada verde y sin poder retener sus palabras― ¡Idiotas! ―expresa la rubia al genio de Konoha con el ceño fruncido y piensa― _"como se atreven esos mocosos a decir eso"._

El azabache voltea a ver a la chica quien estaba en su labor de estrujar entre sus manos una hoja de papel sin importancia, sorprendiéndose, con la actitud de la chica de la Arena― _"Ese tipo de comentarios son fastidiosos y mas si provienen de ellos" _―recargándose en la barda. Fijando su mirada marrón hacia el cielo azulado ya que tendría que esperar a que Temari se tranquilizase de una u otra forma.

Enojo.

Temari estaba consciente de que el compartir momentos agradables con él, con el chico más inteligente de Konoha, con el único quien le tendió la mano desde que ella llego, con la única persona con quien se atrevió a cruzar palabra con ella siendo de otra aldea, estaba tan agradecida con el Nara.

**Continuará…**

Creo que necesitaba despejar mi cabeza en algo jeje. Esto de las clases virtuales es más cansado que las presenciales. En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar a quienes siguen este fic. Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8: Hermanos

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo escribo por hobby, no lo hago con el fin de lucro solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Casualidad"**

**Capítulo 8: Hermanos.**

Hacía días que no se encontraban como de costumbre, hacía falta una sonrisa entre ellos, hacía falta su compañía. Se sentía tan bien estando en ese lugar, lejos de sus hermanos, cerca del genio de Konoha. Empero, tenía que disfrutar todo lo que pudiese estando ahí.

― ¡Temari!

Cómo si fuese en cámara lenta, Temari se gira al escuchar su nombre, paralizada, no espero a que sus dos hermanos Kankuro y Gaara estuviesen en la aldea de Konoha. Con asombro poco a poco fue borrando la sonrisa de sus labios quedando en silencio acción que, sujeta el antebrazo del pelinegro.

El joven Nara entendió que era la familia de la rubia- Supongo que son tus hermanos, Tema ―la mira. Ahora que los conoce en persona, entendía a que se refería la rubia. Al posar sus orbes marrones en el pelirrojo noto que era una persona muy callada además de que poseía una mirada fría. Al contrario del otro que la nombró, noto que era más sobreprotector.

―Así es… son mis hermanos.

― ¡Temari! ―dice el castaño acercándose hasta los dos jóvenes― no te encontramos en la casa y nos preocupamos por ti. Pensamos que te había pasado algo malo.

―Se cuidarme sola, Kankuro.

―Vámonos, tenemos que hablar de algo sumamente importante ―ladea la cabeza en señal de irse. Ni flojo ni perezoso sujeta la mano de su hermana mayor.

La rubia solo asiente.

Sin despedirse del chico, Temari sigue a su hermano que la halaba con prisa, sabía perfectamente que su estancia en la aldea se estaba acortando. Y tal vez sea la razón de que se encontrasen allí por ella. Tal vez se la razón por la cual quiere pasar más tiempo con Shikamaru antes de que regrese a su aldea.

-Mas te vale que estés sacando buenas calificaciones, Temari ―termina por hablar Kankuro― por lo que veo estás perdiendo tiempo con estos perdedores. No sé porque la afición de irse a estudiar fuera de dónde provienes.

―Claro que lo estoy haciendo Kankuro ―habla y sin hacer caso a lo último― solo tengo una pregunta -mira a los dos chicos.

― ¿Cuál? ―responde el pelirrojo.

― ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Se metieron en problemas?

― Nada de eso, solo venimos para llevarte de nuevo a casa.

Temari frunce el ceño― ¡Pero si todavía no termino la universidad! Quedamos en una promesa...

―Lo sabemos pero necesitamos que regreses a casa de una vez, Temari.

Temari mira en su hermano menor, pidiendole ayuda― Gaara…

El pelirrojo asiente.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a caminar; no obstante, la rubia hecho un último vistazo hacia el pelinegro sonriendo.

**Continuará…**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar a quienes siguen este fic. Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica o hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
